23 Grudnia 2003
TVP 1 06:00 Wiadomości 06:00 Telezakupy 06:15 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości 6:30, 7:00, 7:30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Woronicza 17 08:25 Moda na sukces; odc.2090; serial prod.USA 08:50 Jedyneczka; program dla dzieci 09:20 Kino Teleferii; Opowieść o laseczce z cukru; The Legend of the Candy Cane; 2001 film animowany prod.angielskiej 10:05 W pustyni i w puszczy; cz.II Chartum; 1973 serial przygodowy prod. polskiej; reż: Władysław Ślesicki; wyk: Tomasz Mędrzak, Monika Rosca, Stanisław Jasiukiewicz, Edmund Fetting 11:00 Raj; magazyn katolicki 11:30 Zwierzęta świata; Koty i ludzie; odc.2-ost.; film dok.prod.angielskiej 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:25 Plebania; odc.366; serial TVP stereo 12:50 Sąsiedzi; Jak zostać milionerem; serial komediowy TVP stereo 13:20 Lokatorzy; Spotkanie ze sztuką; serial komediowy TVPstereo 13:45 Tak czy nie?; odc.10; 2003 serial TVP 14:40 Zawodowy list gończy; odc.29- Liceum profilowane - informatyk 14:55 Uważaj niebezpieczeństwo; (NIE)Rozmawiam z nieznajomym 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Laponia zimą; reportaż Ryszarda Czajkowskiego 15:30 Otwarte drzwi; magazyn katolicki 16:00 Rower Błażeja; program dla młodzieży 16:25 Moda na sukces; odc.2090; serial prod.USA 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Klan; odc.772; telenowela TVP 18:05 Na żywo z Watykanu-przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz 19:00 Wieczorynka; Misiowanki; odc.15-Za mała..; serial anim.prod.kanadyjskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:06 Pogoda 20:20 Maria,matka Jezusa; Mary,Mother of Jesus; 1999 film fab.prod.USA; reż: Kevin Connor; wyk: Pernilla August,Christian Bale,David Threlfall 21:50 Zdążyć do Betlejem 22:15 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie; program publicystyczny 22:45 Plus minus - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:15 Monitor Wiadomości 23:30 Prawdziwy koniec wielkiej wojny; odc.11-Tygiel narodów; film dokumentalny 23:50 Ocalenie; Resurrection; 1999 film fab.prod.USA /stereo/; reż: Stephen Gyllenhaal; wyk: Dana Delany,Nick Chinlund,Rita Moreno 01:15 Ostateczny wyrok cz.1; Final Justice; 1993 film fab.prod.USA zgodą rodziców; reż: Michael Switzer; wyk: Patty Duke,Martin Sheen,Alexandra Powers 02:55 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:05 Studio urody 07:15 Dwójka Dzieciom; Pierścień i róża; odc.2/15 Ja kocham Rózię! 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom; Bąblandia; film animowany dla dzieci 08:00 M jak miłość; odc.178; serial TVP /stereo/ 08:50 Pytanie na śniadanie; magazyn tym Panorama: 9:00, 10:00, Prognoza pogody:9:30 10:25 Ale Dwójka!; magazyn 10:35 Marzenia się spełniają - Majka Jeżowska dzieciom; cz.2 11:25 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni; Skarby świata; odc.3-ost.; serial dok.prod.USA 12:20 Znaki czasu 12:40 Telezakupy 13:00 Panorama 13:15 Złotopolscy; odc.419 Z żywymi też są kłopoty; telenowela TVP 13:40 Cena życia; odc.4/40 Kwestia siły; serial prod.australijskiej 14:30 Nie tylko dla komandosów 15:00 Szansa na sukces; Perfect; stereo 16:00 Panorama 16:21 Pogoda 16:25 Film dla niesłyszących; M jak miłość; odc.185; serial TVP /stereo/ 17:15 Hołdys Guru; magazyn muzyczny 17:50 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:53 Pogoda 19:00 Jeden z dziesięciu; teleturniej 19:30 Kocham kino; magazyn kulturalny 19:55 Lubię czytać; magazyn /stereo/ 20:05 M jak miłość; odc.186; serial TVP /stereo/ 21:00 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 21:45 Przystanek praca; magazyn 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:27 Pogoda 22:35 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino; Dworzec nadziei; Central Station; 1998 film fab.prod.brazylijsko-francuskiej; reż: Walter Salles; wyk: Fernanda Montenegro,Vinicius de Oliveira 00:25 Wieczór artystyczny; Muzyczne" Rozmaitości"-zespół Something Like Elvis 01:05 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 6.45 TV Market 7.00 Power Rangers (71) - serial dla młodzieży 7.30 Pokemony - serial animowany 8.00 Pogotowie górskie (6) - serial sensacyjny 9.00 Benny Hill (6) - serial 9.30 Niezakazane reklamy 10.00 Titanic - dramat, USA 1997, reż. James Cameron, wyk. Leonardo DiCaprio, Kate Winslet, Billy Zane, Kathy Bates, Frances Fisher 13.25 Boston Public 2 (37) - serial obyczajowy 14.20 Power Rangers (72) - serial dla młodzieży 14.45 Transformery - serial animowany 15.10 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 15.45 Informacje 16.10 Interwencja - cykl reportaży 16.30 Policjanci (4) - serial kryminalny 17.30 Hugo express 17.55 Przyjaciele 6 (123) - serial komediowy 18.30 Informacje + sport 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 20.00 FILM TYGODNIA: Bracia Newton - film kryminalny, USA 1998, reż. Richard Linklater, wyk. Matthew McConaughey, Skeet Ulrich, Gail Cronauer, Vincent D'Onofrio, Julianna Margulies, ok. 21.30 Studio LOTTO 22.20 Zostać miss 2 (17) - serial obyczajowy 23.30 Biznes informacje 23.50 Prognoza pogody 23.55 Graffiti 0.10 Drugi świat - thriller, USA 1986, reż. Simon Langton, wyk. Michael Caine, James Fox 2.00 Muzyka na BIS 4.30 Magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 5.30 Pożegnanie TVN 5.20 Uwaga! 5.40 Prawdziwa miłość (70) - telenowela, Meksyk 6.30 Telesklep 7.10 Biały welon (18) - telenowela, Meksyk 8.00 Ścieżki miłości (176) - telenowela, Meksyk 8.50 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego - serial animowany 9.15 Tele Gra - teleturniej interaktywny na żywo 10.15 Telesklep 11.15 Rozmowy w toku 12.15 Na Wspólnej (212) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 12.45 Savannah (28) - serial obyczajowy, USA 13.45 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego - serial animowany 14.10 Brzydula (130) - telenowela, Kolumbia 15.00 Nikita (73) - serial przygodowy, USA 16.00 Fakty, Pogoda 16.20 Biały welon (19) - telenowela, Meksyk 17.10 Prawdziwa miłość (71) - telenowela, Meksyk 18.00 Rozmowy w toku 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! 20.10 Na Wspólnej (213) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 20.40 Nie zdradzaj tajemnic - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, rei. Bobby Roth, wyk. Lori Loughlin, Bruce Greenwood, Joe Flanigan, Tracey Walter, Kathryn Harrold, Max Gail 22.35 Akta zbrodni (16) - serial dokumentalny 23.05 Kasia i Tomek (81) - serial komediowy, USA 23.35 Kawaler do wzięcia - program rozrywkowy 0.55 Cela 1.25 Superwizjer - mag. 1.55 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 2.25 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TVP 3 Katowice 6.50 Echa dnia 7.15 Telezakupy 7.30 Kurier 7.40 Prognoza pogody 7.45 Aktualnosci i pogoda 8.00 Studio pod bukiem - program redakcji opolskiej 8.10 Schlesien Journal 8.30 Kurier 8.40 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Pałace świata 9/12 9.30 Kurier 9.35 Prognoza pogody 9.40 Janosik 4/13 10.30 Kurier 10.40 Prognoza pogody 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Gość dnia 11.30 Kurier 11.40 Prognoza pogody 11.45 Z Wałęsą na rybach 21 12.00 Tele motor sport 12.30 Kurrer 12.35 Kataklizmy w starozytności 3/4 13.30 Kurier 13.45 Prognoza pogody 13.50 Agrobiznes 14.00 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 14.30 Kurier 14.40 Prognoza pogody 14.45 Co w lesie piszczy 31 15.00 W krainie władcy smoków (8/26) 15.30 Kurier 15.40 Prognoza pogody 15.50 Gramy dla was 16.00 Magazyn medyczny 16.15 Aktualności i pogoda 16.30 Kurier 16.40 Prognoza pogody 16.45 Rozmowa dnia 17.00 Kowalski i Schmidt 17.30 Kurier 17.45 Prognoza pogody 17.50 Wizytówki 18.00 Aktualnosci i pogoda 18.20 Wiadomosci sportowe 18.30 Kurier kulturalny 18.45 Prognoza pogody 18.45 Nie tylko o muzyce 19.30 Telezakupy 19.45 Rozmowa dnia 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Studio pogoda 20.50 Echa dnia 21.15 Eurotel 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.40 Prognoza pogody 21.45 Aktualnosci i pogoda 21.55 Wiadomosci sportowe 22.00 Porozmawiajmy 22.15 Patrol Trójki - dla dorosłych 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Kurier sportowy 22.55 Studio pogoda 23.05 Jaisalmer: Między murami twiedzy a welonem 0.00 Granica miłości TV 4 6.20 Strefa P - magazyn 6.45 Informator prawny 7.00 Muzyczne listy 8.00 Eek! The Cat (1) - serial animowany 8.30 Robocop - serial animowany 9.00 Kolorowy dom (7) - serial komediowy 9.30 Idol 3 extra 10.00 Drogówka - mag. 10.30 KINOmaniaK - mag. 11.15 Cud miłości (62) - telenowela, Peru 11.45 Informator prawny - magazyn 12.00 V Max - magazyn 12.30 Kameleon (11) - serial sensacyjny 13.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 14.30 Dawno, dawno temu: historia "Gwiezdnych Wojen" - film dokumentalny 15.30 Zamek czarodziejów - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Hoboczaki (93) - serial dla dzieci 16.30 Cud miłości (63) - telenowela, Peru 17.30 Dharma i Greg 4 (16) - serial komediowy 18.00 Jedenastki - teleturniej 18.30 Daję słowo - teleturniej 19.00 Krótkie długie życie - film fantastyczny, Kanada 1999, reż. Eleanor Lindo, wyk. Chandra West, Linda Kash, Wayne Best 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe 21.27 Prognoza pogody 21.30 13 XII - koncert 22.30 Joker - talk show 23.30 Pierwotny instynkt - film akcji, USA 1999, reż. Ron Perlman, wyk. Mark Kiely, Roxana Zal 1.15 X laski 1.45 Muzyczne listy - mag. 2.35 VIP wydarzenia i plotki 3.30 V Max - magazyn 3.55 Zakończenie prog. TVN 7 6.45 Telesklep 7.30 Drew Carey Show (53) - serial 8.00 Alf (92) - serial 8.30 Wiosenna namiętność (12) - telenowela 9.20 Cena miłości (47) - telenowela 10.15 Łamisłówka - teleturniej interaktywny na żywo 11.05 Przygody Supermana (15) - serial 12.00 Mała księżniczka (59) - telenowela 12.55 Telesklep 14.25 Wiosenna namiętność (13) - telenowela 15.20 Cena miłości (48) - telenowela 16.10 Rodzinka z Manhattanu (16) - serial komediowy 16.40 Alf (93) - serial komediowy 17.10 Brygada ratunkowa (5) - serial sensacyjny 18.10 Przygody Supermana (16) - serial przygodowy 19.10 Drew Carey Show (54) - serial komediowy 19.40 Olivier i przyjaciele (1) - serial komediowy 20.10 Indiańska krew - film obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Lou Diamond Phillips, wyk. Lou Diamond Phillips 22.15 Potępieniec (1) - serial sensacyjny 23.15 Na ratunek - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 23.45 Łódź Spreckmana - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. John Huddles, wyk. Marcia Gay Harden 1.45 Rozstanie - film obyczajowy, Wlk. Brytania 1990, reż. Barry Davis, wyk. Rosanna Arquette 3.15 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Wiadomości 06:03 10 lat Europejskiej Unii Wspólnot Polonijnych 06:15 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości: 6:05, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Woronicza 17 08:25 Klan; odc.763 (23'); telenowela TVP 08:45 Eurotel; magazyn 08:55 Lis Leon; Gwiazdka Lisa Leona; serial animowany prod. polskiej 09:05 Plastelinek i przyjaciele 09:30 Dwa światy; odc.12 (26'); serial prod. polsko-australijskiej 10:00 Panorama 10:05 Współczesna proza polska; Jakub Bulanda-piewca zagłady społecznej utopii 10:35 Historia Polskiego Radia; odc.16; cykl dokumentalny Jana Sosińskiego 11:00 Panorama 11:03 Ze sztuką na ty; Zakopiańska Akademia Sztuki 11:30 Concerti grossi Jerzego Fryderyka Haendla; (STEREO); wyk: Łódzka Orkiestra Kameralna 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Plebania; odc.120 (23'); serial TVP stereo 12:35 Sportowy tydzień 13:05 Tylko tato; Zbigniew; telenowela dok. Lidii Dudy /stereo/ 13:30 Pamiętaj o mnie...; koncert życzeń 13:50 Salon Kresowy; Kawa czy herbata?- ale tylko od Riedla 14:05 Folkogranie; Krywań 14:35 Zaproszenie; Spoza Słonnych Gór; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Niebezpiecznie skromna; 1994 film dok.Anny Semkowicz 16:00 Klan; odc.763 (23); telenowela TVP 16:25 30 ton! - lista, lista - lista przebojów 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Plastelinek i przyjaciele 18:00 Dwa światy; odc.12 (26'); serial prod. polsko-australijskiej 18:25 Magazyn olimpijski - Echa stadionów 19:00 Wieści polonijne 19:15 Dobranocka; Przypadki zwierzojeża; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:59 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan; odc.763 (23'); telenowela TVP 20:35 Plebania; odc.120 (23'); serial TVP stereo 21:00 W służbie dla pokoju; reportaż Jana Grzyba 21:20 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka 21:45 Tylko tato; Zbigniew; telenowela dokumentalna Lidii Dudy 22:10 Ze sztuką na ty; Zakopiańska Akademia Sztuki 22:35 Zdążyć do Betlejem 23:00 Panorama 23:20 Sport-telegram 23:24 Prognoza pogody 23:30 Forum; program publicystyczny 00:15 Polskie miasta i miasteczka; Karpacz 00:25 Monitor Wiadomości 00:40 Plus minus - magazyn ekonomiczny 01:05 Bajeczki Jedyneczki 01:15 Przypadki zwierzojeża; serial animowany prod. polskiej 01:30 Wiadomości 01:57 Sport 02:02 Pogoda 02:10 Klan; odc.763 (23'); telenowela TVP 02:35 Wieści polonijne 02:50 Plebania; odc.120 (23'); serial TVP stereo 03:15 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka 03:45 W służbie dla pokoju; reportaż Jana Grzyba 04:00 Tylko tato; Zbigniew; telenowela dokumentalna Lidii Dudy 04:25 Zdążyć do Betlejem 04:45 Magazyn olimpijski - Echa stadionów 05:15 Ze sztuką na ty; Zakopiańska Akademia Sztuki 05:40 Monitor Wiadomości 06:00 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 8.55 Dzisiaj w programie 9.00 Słowo dnia 9.05 Nasza antena 9.55 Dzisiaj w programie 10.00 Graczykowie - serial 10.25 Anioł przychodzi wieczorem 11.00 Telezakupy 12.20 Wyrok na miasto - film dok. 12.55 Dzisiaj w programie 13.00 Studio Aktywnej Telewizji 14.50 Program religijny 16.20 ŚIad na lodzie - film dok. 16.50 Kas miec, czyli Pana Grosika rozmowy o pieniądzach 17.00 Nasza antena 17.55 Dzisiaj w programie 18.00 Być w cieniu - film dok. 19.00 Graczykowie - serial . 19.20 Był wsród ludzi - film dok. 19.50 Siowo dnia - rozwazania bblijne 20.00 Tramwaj zwany pożądaniem - dramat USA 22.00 Inny sierpień - film dok. Canal + 7.00 Minisport+ (o) 7.10 Łapu-capu (o) 7.15 Nie przegap (o) 7.25 Diabelski młyn (o) 8.00 Teletubbies - anim. (o) 8.25 Aktualności filmowe 9.00 Przyjaciele IX (7) - serial 9.25 Amerykański spryciarz - film dokumentalny 10.20 Dzika rzeka - thriller, USA 1994, reż. Curtis Hanson, wyk. Meryl Streep, Kevin Bacon 12.10 Łapu-capu extra 12.40 Tylko razem - komediodramat, Szwecja-Dania-Włochy 2000, reż. Lucas Moodysson, wyk. Lisa Lindgren, Michael Nyqvist 14.25 Afrykański król - film dokumentalny 15.50 Zabójcze radio - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1994, reż. Mel Smith, wyk. Mary Stuart Masterson 17.40 Polisa śmierci - film obyczajowy, USA 2002, reż. Harry Winer, wyk. Laura Dern, James LeGros 19.35 Teletubbies - serial animowany (o) 20.00 Diabelski młyn (o) 20.35 Nie przegap (o) 20.45 Łapu-capu (o) 20.50 Minisport+ (o) 21.00 PREMIERA: Listy miłosne - dramat, Polska 2001, reż. Sławomir Kryński, wyk. Magdalena Cielecka, Ewa Wiśniewska 22.55 Monsunowe wesele - komedia romantyczna, Indie-USA-Francja 2001, reż. Mira Nair, wyk. Naseeruddin Shah, Lillete Dubey 0.55 Wesele - dramat, Polska 1972 2.40 The Wash. Hiphopowa myjnia - komedia, USA 2001 4.15 Odkrycie nieba - film obyczajowy, Wlk. Brytania-Holandia 2001 6.25 Jak filmowano "Byliśmy żołnierzami" - film dok. (o) - odkodowany HBO 6.30 Malaika - film familijny, USA 1998 8.05 K-Pax - dramat, USA 2001 10.05 Pokemon 3 - film anim. 11.35 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy 12.15 Detektywi z podwórka w tarapatach - film familijny, USA 2002 13.40 Jack Błyskawica - komedia, Australia 1994 15.20 Cinema, cinema (51) - magazyn filmowy 15.50 W cieniu legendy - film obyczajowy, USA 2001 17.25 Malaika - film familijny, USA 1998 19.00 Premiera: Przyjaciel z zaświatów - film familijny, USA 2003, reż. Worth Keeter, wyk. Daphne Zuniga, Jack Wagner 20.30 Gwiazdy Hollywood - Ben Affleck - film dokumentalny Klub HBO: 21.00 K-Pax - dramat, USA 2001, reż. Iain Softley, wyk. Kevin Spacey, Jeff Bridges 23.00 Kroniki portowe - dramat, USA 2001, reż. Lasse Hallstrom, wyk. Kevin Spacey, Julianne Moore 0.55 Przyjaciółka na śmierć i życie - thriller, USA 2002 2.30 Kiedy mężczyzna kocha kobietę - dramat, Argentyna 1994 4.35 Pokemon 3 - film anim.